


Not even once.

by David3090



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David3090/pseuds/David3090
Summary: "You like him, don't you?" Says Andi, the three of them look at TJ direction. And he is starting to throw the ball without much precision. He seems nervous."I think so" Cyrus avoids their looks. "And I think he likes me too""Actually, I think he likes you too." In that moment, they decide to look back at his direction and see TJ spinning his head fast, he was looking at Cyrus.Tyrus Month 2018Day 18: Basketball.





	Not even once.

"Buffy, I was wondering." Cyrus starts with a shy smile. He’s with his two best friends at their favorite table at The Spoon. Now, they dedicate themselves to chat and finish drinking their milkshakes. "Can you teach me how to play basketball?"

"What!?" His friends scream at him, just as he expected them to do. And the fact that the two are on the same side of the table, with the same expression on the face, it makes it kinda funny.

"Why do you act so surprised?" He asks them, with a fake offended face.

"Because we've known you most of your life, Cy" says Andi. "and wanting to learn to practice a sport is not usual in you."

"Come on, I want to do it." He tells them with a smile. "No, no, I know I can at least try."

"Are you sure?" Asks Buffy, still unsure.

"Of course."

"Okay, tomorrow at the park, seven thirty in the morning."

"What? It's a Saturday! "

"Ha-ha" teases Andi.

"You will come too."

"What?" Now it's Cyrus ' turn to laugh.

"You could use a little practice. And I need someone to help me not kill Cyrus if I got angry or something." This time, her friend looks at her truly offended. "Or help me when he accidentally tries to kill himself"

………

Training together wasn't so bad. Of course, Cyrus and Andi felt like they couldn't breathe, their eyes were burning after waking up so early and run for so long. Buffy seemed to be with a lot more energy than usual. That made them feel even more tired and lazy. And, they are tired and lazy, but they didn't like to feel like that on a Saturday.

"I'm... really…tired" says Andi, dropping into the ground.

"I...am...going...to…die" Cyrus imitates his friend and Buffy only looks at them, disappointed.

"We haven't even really started."

"Are...you…serious?" The breath of the two of them was too agitated. The sun in their face, the fatigue became more and more present in their body.

"Look...like...a…fool...won’t…be...as...horrible...as...this" Cyrus closes his eyes, trying to keep his breath as stable as possible.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy leaves the ball on the ground and sits next to her friends.

"What?" Cyrus opens his eyes. Finally, the breathing of both of them is controlled.

"That it will not be as horrible to look like a fool as this simple training"

"Oh!" he did not notice that he had said those words. "It's just what..."

“Hey! Underdog!" TJ says "You're half an hour early." Cyrus greets him with a smile, it seems that TJ has not even realized that Buffy and Andi are there.

"What are you doing here, TJ?"

"Aren't you here to play?" That's when Buffy notices the ball in TJ's hands.

"No, we were here..." Start Andi.

"Waiting with Cyrus." Buffy's ahead. "I think we should go."

"What? Why?"

"I think I'll give you time to say goodbye" TJ smiles at all three and then Andi understands it. They all stand up.

"Oh," she says.

"Oh what?" Cyrus asks, trying to look oblivious.

"You like him, don't you?" Says Andi, the three of them look at TJ direction. And he is starting to throw the ball without much precision. He seems nervous.

"I think so" Cyrus avoids their looks. "And I think he likes me too"

"Actually, I think he likes you too." In that moment, they decide to look back at his direction and see TJ spinning his head fast, he was looking at Cyrus.

"So do I" says Buffy finally. "I think we should go."

"Have fun" says Andi. "And Luck"

 "Just one more thing, Cy, if he makes fun of your little sporting talent, maybe he’s not worth it," she says, before they leave.

"What where you talking about?"  asks TJ, approaching.

"They only wished me luck"

"Come on, Underdog, you can't be so bad at playing basketball." TJ's smiling at him.

"In fact, they didn't wish me luck for that."

“They didn’t?"

"Well, maybe I have something to tell you"

………

And by the end of the day, Cyrus scored six times, he gave three kisses and he got a boyfriend.

And TJ, TJ didn't make fun of him. Not even once.


End file.
